gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned Umber
Lord 'Ned Umber ' was the son of Lord Smalljon Umber and the head of House Umber after the death of his father at the Battle of the Bastards, who fought for House Bolton. He pledged his house to House Stark once more after being called upon by Jon Snow. He was slain during the fall of his family’s seat of Last Hearth to the Night King and reanimated as a wight, only to be swiftly burned and destroyed by Beric Dondarrion. Biography Background Ned Umber is the son of Smalljon Umber and grandson of Greatjon Umber. He seems to be named after Eddard Stark, who was also known as Ned Stark. After the death of his father at the Battle of the Bastards, Ned becomes the new lord of House Umber and their castle despite being only ten years old. Season 7 Ned is at the council of Northern and Vale lords in Winterfell's main hall held by the new King in the North Jon Snow. Sansa Stark suggests giving the Last Hearth to an ally of Jon Snow, but Jon dismisses this idea, as Ned wasn't to blame for Smalljon Umber's actions. Jon speaks his name and Ned stands up from amongst the other lords, a full head shorter than them and wearing an expression of fear and uncertainty. Jon then motions for him and Alys Karstark to walk forward and stand before him; fearing that he will have them executed, Ned and Alys obey. However, Jon does not show any desire to punish them for their fathers' actions and instead asks them to once more swear fealty to House Stark. Visibly relieved, Alys and Ned draw their swords, kneel before Jon and declare they will serve House Stark "now and always", retaining his position as Lord of Last Hearth."Dragonstone" Ned is also present when Jon announces his plans to leave for Dragonstone, to make an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen in order to defeat the Night King, and leave Sansa in control of the North."Stormborn" Season 8 Ned is assembled with several other Northern Lords when Jon arrives with Daenerys and her army, observing the Dragon Queen with curiosity and trepidation. He is then seen in the Great Hall of Winterfell with the assembled lords discussing the breaching of the Wall at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Since Last Hearth is the closest castle to the breach, Lady Sansa Stark tells Ned to return to Last Hearth to gather his bannermen and return to Winterfell. He requests more horses and wagons to speed up the process of getting his people to Winterfell, awkwardly addressing Jon and Daenerys as well, and leaves the Great Hall once his request is granted."Winterfell" Later, at Last Hearth, Ned is found dead by a combined group of Free Folk, Night's Watch, and the Brotherhood Without Banners led by Tormund Giantsbane, Beric Dondarrion, and Eddison Tollett. The young lord of Last Hearth has been pinned to a wall in the castle’s great hall, at the center of a spiral of severed limbs with a knife in his hand. Beric states that the spiral symbol is a message from the Night King. Ned, who has been reanimated as a wight, awakens to the sound of the three conversing and lets out an unholy scream that startles the men before lashing out at Tormund with his knife. Beric quickly finishes the wight with his flaming sword, immolating Ned and the spiral in the process and finally killing the undead boy. Appearances Quotes Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there is no member of House Umber whose first name is Ned. There is also no mention whether Smalljon had any children, but it is known that the Greatjon had other sons and daughters in addition to Smalljon, so perhaps he has grandchildren. References es:Ned Umber de:Ned Umber fr:Ned Omble pl:Ned Umber ru:Нед Амбер Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Umber Category:Northmen Category:Lords of the Last Hearth Category:Deceased individuals Category:Wights